A Very Important Decision
by Vila Restal
Summary: Sorry everyone, accidently deleted the story! :-O Here it is now, and hopefully won't delete again! LOL! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry for not updating sooner, but had to come up with an idea and a storyline for this story now. And besides, my muse wasn't around to inspire me! LOL! Anyway, hope everyone will enjoy this next story here. Looking forward to any reviews as long as they are not flames. Thanks for reading, and May The Force Be With You!**_

"I think we should go to Earth when my father thinks the time is right." Athena said in a low voice.

"I happen to agree with you. I know this was a heavy subject on your mind, and I wasn't sure if you wanted to or not." Brian said in a low voice as well.

"You know we have to tell everybody about this." She said while handing Brian Amidala so she could now feed Illya.

"I know, and let's hope that neither side will be upset over this decision now. Wait till we have to tell the Jedi Council as well. I'm sure they won't be too happy about this as well." Brian said while picturing the Jedi Councils reaction to what they were going to do now.

He was going to do his best for them, and making sure they would be proud of their parents as well. He wondered if they would be Jedi or not? It was going to be their decision as they grow older as if they wanted to be Jedi or not. He then spotted Athena feeding Illya, and smiled at them as well. He now has three very important women in his life that he would gladly give his life for if and when the time warrant it.

"What are you thinking about?" Athena asked him.

"How I'm a very fortunate person to have the three of you in my life right now." He told her before giving Athena a kiss on the cheek.

Amidala cried at what happened because she did not want to be moved for any reason from the position her father had her in just a moment ago. Both Brian and Athena both laughed a bit thinking that they may have one spoiled daughter now, and hopefully Illya won't be the same. They then started to go over what they were going to tell everyone that was in the hallway outside of Athena's room, and then everyone else in the near future.


	2. Chapter 2

_Naboo – Lake Retreat – A Few Days Later_

Brian and Athena decided to wait until they left the hospital to tell everyone about their decision in joining Commander Adama and the _Galactica_ in the search for Earth. They both knew there was going to be some, correct, a major fall out about what they had decided to do now! They were willing to take the chance on finding Earth and hopefully the 13th Tribe from Kobol as well. Everyone was enjoying themselves while wishing Brian and Athena best wishes on their children.

Everyone gathered around the table to enjoy the meal that was being served now, and talking amongst themselves. Brian and Athena this was the time to tell everyone of their news. Brian got up and tapped the side of his glass to get their attention.

"Everyone, everyone. Please. Athena and I have some news to tell you all, and I hope that will accept our decision here, for it will affect us all." Brian said so far.

"What's the news little brother?" Leia asked.

"I'm coming to that 'she who has a big head and mouth'." Brian said while smiling at Leia.

Padme gave her son a 'Look' that he had better behave himself now. He smiled and winked at her that was not going to happen now. Padme just shook her head, and wondered how someone like him could pick on Leia so much. Then she remembered Anakin would do the same to her. She then focused on what her son was saying.

"It's like this everyone. If and when the _Galactica_ leaves for Earth, we, meaning Athena, myself, and the twins will be going with her on her journey." He told everyone.

There was a silence in the room that no one moved or spoke for a short period of time. Then everyone started to speak at once, directing questions to both Brian and Athena. Both Brian and Athena asked that everyone lower their voices so they could answer their questions.

"Why do want to do this son?" Anakin asked Brian.

"Dad, you have wanted to be on the council and a master before you became Darth Vader. You got the family together, except for Luke, and you're now a master and on the council. You got what you had wanted for a long time dad. This is something that Athena and I have to do. This is what I want to do in helping finding Earth. There may be some Force Sensitive people on Earth that I can teach the Force to." Brian told him.

"What about the twins in teaching the ways of the Jedi?" Ahsoka asked.

"Brian can teach them as well. He will make a great teacher to them." Athena said with a smile on her face.

"Brian, watched you grow up I did from the time you were born until now. Time to pass on what you have learned onto others including your children you must. For they are the future of the Jedi. Wish you well I do with your journey, and miss you I will." Yoda said with a sad smile on his face.

Everyone stopped once they heard Yoda say this, for they now knew the discussion was closed. Padme went over to her son and daughter-in-law and hugged them for she did not know when she would see them again once they leave. Everyone then wished them the very best on the journey to finding Earth now, but the journey was not ready yet for Commander Adama wanted to get in touch with the survivors and see if they wanted to join him or not. He was going to abide by what they wanted to either stay or join him in finding Earth.

Ahsoka went over to her nephew and niece-in-law and wanted to know if she could join them to help in training the twins. They smiled at her and told her that she could. She was going to be the contact while she still could between Brian and his family and Anakin and Padme, or at least as the comm. systems would allow. Commander Adama smiled at Brian and Athena, knowing that at least he could see his granddaughters grow up.

Everyone then gathered around them and wished them the best on what they are going to do. Anakin was going to see if Adm. Piett would assign a GA ship with the _Galactica_ to help in defending the fleet from attack from any enemies they may come across while on their journey. It was getting late when everyone had left and Brian and Athena managed to get the girls into bed with no problems now except for a quick feeding and a diaper changing. They smiled at each other at the thought of the girls and the journey that was going to be ahead of them, for they felt they were doing the right thing.

They put the girls into their cribs, and then went to bed themselves to get a goodnights sleep for they did not know when the journey to Earth will begin. Only time will tell when the journey will begin and end for them.


	3. Chapter 3

_2 Weeks Later – Brian and Athena's Apartment on Coruscant_

Brian and Athena were happy to be back on _Coruscant_ with the twins now. They had put the girls down for a nap so they could get a bit of rest from them. They smiled at each other, and held each other for a bit before closing their eyes to get some rest themselves. Brian woke up first before Athena because he felt that Amidala was waking up and needed a diaper change.

He went into the twin's room, and sure enough, Ami as he called her, was waking up and needed a diaper change. As he was changing her diaper, he smiled at her and made silly noises at her. She just looked at her father as if he was crazy or something. As he finished, Illya started to wake up and needed a change as well. He saw Athena coming into the room and changed her as Brian held Ami. As Athena was going to feed them after changing Illya, the announcer buzzed, and Brian went to answer it. Brian saw Capt. Needa standing at the door, and Brian told him to come in.

"I hope I'm not intruding on anything here?" Capt. Needa asked.

"No Capt. Needa. Athena and I had just finished changing the twins now. Is there anything I can help you with?" Brian asked.

"No, but I do have some good news though, and it involves myself and the _Avenger_." Capt. Needa said to Brian.

"What's that Capt. Needa?" Athena asked as she brought the twins out to see who was talking to her husband.

"Mrs. Skywalker, good to see you as well. Well the news is that the _Avenger_ had received orders on when the _Galactica_ was ready to leave for Earth, we are going to be going with her." Capt. Needa said with a smile on his face.

"That's great Capt. Needa! I'm happy that you'll be joining us on the voyage." Athena said to him.

"Glad to hear this as well. Listen, were going to be making dinner if you would like to join us." Brian wanted to know.

"Thank you but I better get back to my ship and have her ready for when the _Galactica_ does leave for Earth. Have a good night now." Capt. Needa said before leaving.

"I wonder how he got the orders out of all the ships in the fleet that the _Galactic Alliance_ has." Athena wondered.

"Either my or your father may have requested since it was his ship and me that had found Apollo and Starbuck on patrol. Knowing them, they most likely had requested that she come along as well in case we run into any hostile forces." Brian told her.

"Speaking of dinner, what do you want to do about that? It's kind of late to start cooking…" Athena was asking Brian.

"I'll go to Dex's Diner and get our usual. I'll be back as fast as I can sweetheart." Brian said while heading out the door.

Athena smiled at not only her husband, but to her twin girls as well. She fed them while singing an old Caprica lullaby. They made noises at her while listening to the song. Brian came back an hour later with their favorite meals from Dex's. He got Athena a container of Bantha Stew while he got a steak that Dex had recommended that he could not pronounce the name of it and vegetables to go with it. Brian sat the food on the table before helping Athena get the girls into their tabletop seats to feed them as well.

They made small talk about the voyage to find Earth, and hopefully it won't be a long one for everyone involved. Athena reminded him that they did not know how far Earth was, but it could take yahrens for them to reach Earth. Brian was willing to take the voyage, and hopefully find more individuals with the Force to train as well as the twins with the help of his aunt Ahsoka Tano.

They then finished their dinner and decided to watch some holo's before putting the twins down for the night. But they would most likely wake up early in the morning for a diaper change and feedings as well. That did not bother Brian and Athena, for they would be facing more challenges once both the _Galactica _and _Avenger_ left to find the 13th Tribe of _Kobol_ on the planet Earth.


	4. Chapter 4

_Coruscant – Jedi Temple_

Brian was going through the hallways of the Jedi Temple thinking about the day that he and his family would be leaving one day to find Earth. He was lost in his thoughts when he nearly bumped into Master Windu.

"I'm sorry Master, I guess I wasn't paying attention." Brian said in an apologetic voice.

"It's alright Knight Skywalker. I know you have a lot on your mind with your family and the voyage to Earth in the near future. Just remember to pay attention to your surroundings though. It will help you out in the future." Master Windu reassured Brian.

"I will Master, and may the Force be with you." Brian said with a smile on his face.

"And with you as well." Master Windu said before leaving Brian.

Brian headed over to the gym to work out before practicing with his saber on more drills he and his aunt had developed for the trip. He pushed himself through the exercises more than he should have, and it showed! He did this for an hour before he started on his Lightsaber practice. He set the Seeker on a higher setting than what he was used to just to see if he could keep up with it. He then took off his saber from his side and activated it.

The Seeker then went into its attack program, and began to move around to see what it would do before it fired on Brian! He managed to deflect a few of the shots, only to be hit by a couple that had slipped by him! He yelped in pain, but decided to continue on. He did this for about a half an hour before he used the Force to get a helmet with a blast shield, and then put it on. He was going to practice like he had before with the other Knights and his family to see if he could now deflect the bolts on this level.

He had managed to deflect the first couple of shots like before, only to be hit again! He calmed himself through the Force, and kept practicing. He managed to deflect more and more bolts until he decided to quit for now. He took off the helmet and returned it to its proper place. He then went into a meditation room to relax, and tune himself more into the Force.

As he meditated, he started to see a blue-white world with plenty of oceans and land! He could see some of the wild life on there, but the vision faded before he had a chance to see anything else! This had to be Earth, and the _Galactica_ and the _Avenger_ had to leave before the flight window to Earth was gone! He then dressed and headed to his father's office to tell him what he had seen! His father asked his if he was sure of what he had seen, and Brian told him he was!

Anakin then contacted Commander Adama and told him of what Brian had saw, and told him that they needed to leave soon. Comm. Adama was not sure of this, but knowing his son-in-law, he was going to prepare everyone that was ready to leave for Earth. Brian thanked his father and headed home to his family to get them ready for their voyage. Anakin then thought about his youngest was leaving them soon, and cried a bit. For Brian had stood up for his father when they first met because like Padme and Obi-Wan, Brian knew there was good in him like Ahsoka did as well when they met on Bespin.

Anakin then informed Padme of what was happening, and would meet her at Brian and Athena's apartment to help with what packing that needed to be done. He also made sure to contact Han and Leia about the news as well for they were going to give Brian, Athena, and the twins a going away party that they so richly deserved! He made sure to contact Ahsoka for she was going with them to help train the twins and any other being that they should come across that had the Force to hopefully become a Jedi. He then headed over to see both Masters Yoda and Windu to tell them as well.

They then left together to get some refreshments and have a going away party that would not be seen again for a long time! Anakin just hope and pray to the Maker that Brian and his family will one day return home safe and happy.


	5. Chapter 5

_Coruscant – 1 Week Later_

Commander Adama had contacted every person from the fleet to see if they would continue the voyage to Earth, but they wanted to stay and not be on a ship for who knew how long. He understood them, and kept his promise that he would abide by their decision. Both the _Galactica_ and the _Avenger_ made some last minute preparations before they were to launch for Earth.

Brian and Athena thought it best if they lived on the _Avenger_ with the twins so not to take a space that could be used for something else. Brian and Athena had set up their cabin on the _Avenger_ to their liking since it was big enough for them and the twins to live comfortably. Ahsoka was assigned a cabin just down the hall in case they needed her for any reason. They started to relax a bit once the twins went down for their naps. As they started to enjoy the quietness, the announcer buzzed and Brian went to see who it was. Brian opened the door to see Commander Adama standing there. Brian said to him to come in and to keep the noise down since the twins were napping.

"Glad to see things are shaping up here for you. Hopefully our journey won't be a long one once we get underway." Comm. Adama said with a smile on his face.

"I hope so to father. I hate the thought of having Amidala and Illya being raised on a ship before finding Earth." Athena said to her father with a concerned voice.

"I'm sure that we'll find Earth before that happens Athena. You just have to trust the Force on things like this." Brian said with a reassured voice.

"Brian is right on this Athena. Things will work out. I just wanted to see you both before we head out of _Coruscant's_ orbit. We'll be underway in about two centars. I'll contact you later." Comm. Adama said before leaving Brian and Athena.

Brian went over to the comm. unit to see about contacting his family one last time. He managed to get ahold of Leia, and for some reason had some sticky stuff in her hair.

"What happened to you sis?" Brian asked while trying not to laugh at Leia.

"_Your niece and nephew decided to put some of their hidden candy, which I have to kill Han for, into my hair being done with a bucket placed over the door and it fell on me when I opened it." _Leia said in an aspirated voice.

Brian started to laugh a bit, and Athena smacked him on the arm! He rubbed it and turned his attention by to his sister.

"I wonder where they got that idea from sis?" Brian said in a mocked voice.

"_I wonder as well dear brother. You're lucky you're on your ship now, otherwise I would strangle you."_ Leia said to Brian with a 'look' that would kill.

Just then, Brian and Athena heard two voices coming over the comm. unit.

"_**UNCLE BRIAN AND AUNT ATHENA!"**_ Both Jaina and Jacen said in unison.

"Hey you two. Behaving yourselves now?" Brian asked even though he knew the answer to this one with the way his sister looked.

"_Yes we are, aren't we mommy?" _Jaina asked her mother.

"_Yes you are sweetie. I just have to wait until your uncle returns to pay him back for teaching you two this little prank."_ Leia said with grim look on her face.

"Don't worry Leia, I'll think of something like changing diapers after feeding time without me to help him." Athena said while looking at her husband.

"_Uncle Brian, when will we see you and aunt Athena again?"_ Jacen asked.

"I don't know Jacen, but you and your sister have to behave yourselves now. And promise not to do anymore pranks on your mother. Your grandfather yes, but not your mother." Brian said before winking at Jaina and Jacen.

"_Listen, I have to get this mess out of my hair now. I hope everyone has a safe trip and hopefully return to us soon. Love you Brian and Athena. We will miss you."_ Leia said before the tears started to form up in her eyes.

"Will miss you to sis. Give my love to everyone. May the Force be with you, Always." Brian said before shutting off the comm. unit.

Brian then turned to Athena, and hugged her. He knew this would be the last time that he would see his family until they returned here to Coruscant. They heard the twins and went to check on them. They fed the twins and changed their diapers before heading up to the bridge of the _Avenger_ as she prepared to leave orbit, and to escort the _Galactica_ to Earth.

They did not know what would await them once they got there, but they were willing to face things head on and hope for the best. Captain Needa came over to them to the observation window just before he gave the order to launch. The ship slowly left orbit and set course for the planet Earth. The five of them watch the stars become blurred lines once the ship was cleared to travel to Lightspeed. The twins started to cry a bit, but then calmed down once they saw the lines go past them. Everyone on both ships said silent prayers that everything will be alright once they reached Earth.

_Coruscant – Padme and Anakin's Apartment_

Padme sat in her bedroom crying not only for Athena and the twins, but for Brian as well. He was the one that she raised and cared for very much. She loved Leia, and wished that Luke was still alive so that she could love him as well, but she loved Brian the most. Anakin came in and put a soft hand on her shoulder hoping to comfort her. She reached up and gave his hand a squeeze thanking him for being there for her.

Anakin was grieving in his own way since it was Brian who stood by him while as he was both Darth Vader and then Anakin Skywalker again. Brian was the one that believed in him and stood up to Leia while she was angry at what their father had done as Vader. Anakin then suggested that they get something to eat so Padme would keep her strength up since she had not been eating enough when Brian and Athena made their announcement about going to find Earth. She nodded and let Anakin lead her to the dining room table where everyone else had brought food for all to share.

She helped herself to some food and begins to eat it. She started to feel her old self again now, but inside she was still missing her son. She was going to keep her strength up because one day she knew that Brian and his family would return home, and it was going to be a very special occasion for all to enjoy!

_**Sorry for not having Ahsoka more involved with this chapter, but had to get this up and it was driving me crazy to write it the way I had intended. Keep an eye out for the next story now, and hopefully it will be good as well! LOL! Anyway, May the Force with you, Always!**_


End file.
